<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home is where the blanket war is by SquaresAreNotCircles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219587">Home is where the blanket war is</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquaresAreNotCircles/pseuds/SquaresAreNotCircles'>SquaresAreNotCircles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blankets, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Feels, and more fluff and more fluff and-, only one (1) of those</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:53:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquaresAreNotCircles/pseuds/SquaresAreNotCircles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Hen, save us!” Karen calls, over two smaller voices crying “mom, mom!” and the familiar yipping of a dog. It’s all very dramatic, but the only voice that has any urgency to it is the dog’s, so Hen allows herself time to pull the door shut and take off her coat and shoes before she follows the noise.</em>
</p>
<p>Or: After a long day, Hen comes home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home is where the blanket war is</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This family deserves A) the world, and B) all the fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been a very, very long day. The 118 took a lot of routine but painful medical calls, it seemed like everyone conspired to have their emergency with at least two distraught loved ones nearby, and there was a young man who Hen thought would make it to the hospital at least, but he died under her hands in the ambulance instead.</p>
<p>At the end of a day like that, she wants nothing more than to crash, but the moment she starts to turn her key in the lock, she can hear the muffled cries on the other side start up. They turn into words she can actually make out once she’s opening the door.</p>
<p>“Hen, save us!” Karen calls, over two smaller voices crying “mom, mom!” and the familiar yipping of a dog. It’s all very dramatic, but the only voice that has any urgency to it is the dog’s, so Hen allows herself time to pull the door shut and take off her coat and shoes before she follows the noise.</p>
<p>What she finds is a very crowded couch. Karen is in one corner with her legs up, Denny is at the other end and Nia is somewhere between them, sitting on or under their legs, and they’re all covered up to their necks by the giant blanket Chimney gifted them as a family for Christmas. A couple of mismatching feet stick out, Nia is squirming like a tiny furry worm that can’t stop giggling and Karen has one hand flapping over the back of the couch as if she’s asking for help before she gets pulled under. They all seem to be wrapped up in the blanket very efficiently. Very, very efficiently. </p>
<p>Hen rounds the couch and surveys the scene. Her heart feels less heavy already. “Well, this looks cosy.”</p>
<p>“Moooom!” Denny wails. “We’re stuck!”</p>
<p>It does very convincingly look like it. Paisley is making good use of the chaos by trampling from Denny’s stomach over Nia’s lap and to roughly where Karen’s breasts must be, so Hen swoops in to scoop him up and save something very dear to her.</p>
<p>“Hi,” she says, while she’s bent over her wife anyway, and leans in a little closer for a kiss hello. Hen’s momentary distraction provides Paisley with an opportunity, which means she gets licked in the ear by a doggy tongue for her trouble. This in turn sets the kids off and they start laughing, so Hen makes a show of pulling a disgusted face and wiping the spit away with the hand that isn’t holding Paisley. “That was a little more kissing than I wanted.”</p>
<p>Karen uses the hand that was desperately fishing for assistance a moment ago to reach up and rub Paisley’s paw. “He just loves you too. He has good taste.”</p>
<p>“<em>Mom</em>,” Denny says, deeply accusatory. “You still need to rescue us.”</p>
<p>“Slow down, let me assess the situation first. I need to figure out what tools I’m going to need.” Hen makes a show of it, putting Paisley down, pushing the coffee table back a little as if she’s going to need room and looking at the blanketed pile of family from different angles. “What do you guys think? Should I be calling for a ladder truck? Jaws of life?” At this, she grabs Nia’s knee outlined under the blanket and Denny’s socked foot that’s sticking out. They both scream as they scramble to pull back, ticklish.</p>
<p>By the end, Karen is holding her free hand and a blanket paw over her ears and still looking amused but like it won’t last much longer. She leans in towards the kids, the blanket almost sliding down to below her neck, to loudly faux-whisper like she’s sharing a secret. “I think mom can probably do this one with her bare hands, don’t you?”</p>
<p>Nia does a little sitting hop. “Yes!” she calls brightly, way too loud but full of unbreakable confidence.</p>
<p>Hen knows how to take a cue. She straightens up, rolls her shoulders, plants her feet and rubs her hands. “Alright,” she says. “This will only hurt a little.” Denny pulls a face, the kind that says he thinks he knows she’s joking, but he’s also trying to hide that he’s still a little worried about the possibility that she’s not. She doesn’t give him time to say anything before she takes the bottom of the blanket with both hands and lifts and pulls it. It comes loose with ease to the sound of Nia giggling again, Karen cheering and Denny yelling, “We’re free! We’re free! We’re-”</p>
<p>As soon as she’s completely lifted the blanket, ends still trailing the floor even with her arms raised, she throws it out in front, draping it over the back of the couch and everyone on it. The cheering turns to “no! no!” and melodramatic howls of protest.</p>
<p>The couch sitters kick and punch until the blanket is on the floor at their feet, everyone sitting upright on the couch now, and they can all look at Hen with various shades of offense. Even Paisley has quieted down and is standing next to the couch, watching her judgmentally.</p>
<p>Hen starts to lift her hands in the universal gesture of surrender, but it’s too late. “Revenge!” Denny roars, and Karen pulls Hen down onto the couch by her waist, next to Nia and half in Karen’s lap, so the kids can cover her in the blanket while shouting victory. Hen is laughing too much to call for an appeasement, and then Nia peeks under the blanket at her face as if to check she’s okay, before determining that those noises are just laughter and tucking the blanket in around her face more tightly than before, and Hen’s laughter starts all over again.</p>
<p>It’s been a long day. That doesn’t change, but Karen’s warmth along her back, Nia’s happy voice, Denny dropping Paisley in her lap to anchor her down even more – it makes all the difference in the world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! If you liked it, consider leaving a comment, because that would be lovely. ❤</p>
<p>I'm on Tumblr as <a href="https://itwoodbeprefect.tumblr.com/">itwoodbeprefect</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>